


Melt the Fire, Scorch the Water

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/F, F/M, I don't know what else to add, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma, fated pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Being Fated doesn't mean being Soulmates.In a world where soul is above fate, will Mingyu be willing to let go of his Fated and Present (Minghao) to choose his Soul and Past (Wonwoo)?Rather, would Wonwoo choose Mingyu who gave the nightmares over Junhui who built his dreams?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Mingyu never believed in Soulmates. In Fated Pairs, he'd turn a blind eye because that is the body's way to scream whom you'll have better chances of good sexual tension.

But now, standing in midst of a buzzing room in front of his fiancée while shaking a married omega's hand is sending is body into wildfire.

Pheromones hung in the air, thick and heavy, as they both pulled their hands off and stared into their searing hands. The wrist for the omega, and the palm for Mingyu.

His angry hiss stunned his family, especially Minghao who rushed immediately into his aid. Junhui, the omega's husband, reached for the man's side, followed by his family too. Whispers then turned to gasps after a few moments of stunned silence which became obnoxious whispers.

"Impossible!" Mingyu hears the omega's outraged cry. When he saw the omega clinging into his husband as he uncontrollably cries into the man's shoulder, he growled in annoyance of the scene. His pheromones doubled, possessiveness building up as the omega hugged his alpha tighter.

"Gyu," He hears, voice scared anf doubtful. "Calm down. You're scaring everyone." He looked at his right, mad at the man who's bossing him around. As he took in the man's features, he calmed down, guilt running cold in his veins.

He went possessive over someone else's omega in front of his fiancee. On their _Engagement Party._

In shame, Mingyu stormed out of the hall, anger and frustation pulsating in his entirety.

#- @_@ -#

  
Wonwoo woke up into a mess of pillows, light-headed. He didn't know how he went home, only remembering the feeling of helplessness and wanting to submit.

He felt the dread after the realization.

The omega gingerly lifted his left arm, staring apprehensively at the name etched across his pale skin by his wrist. He can't believe that his life would just turn to hell when all he ever wanted was happiness.

Why can't be his husband's name instead?

Is it too much to ask to be happy?

Despite the headache, the man cried again, clutching his husband's pillow into his chest tightly. Junhui had always surrounded Wonwoo with scented pillows whenever he has to leave his husband's side while asleep, even if he'll just be inside the house. It makes the omega calm and relaxed.

However, upon inhaling the distinct scent of charcoal and pine, Wonwoo can only feel the guilt.

Then, he's engulfed in a pair of strong arms, head pillowed over a familiar chest. Junhui kept singing him a soft melody to calm him down, all the while the omega cries uncontrollably in his chest. "I'm sorry." Wonwoo murmurs into the man, who just gave him a kiss by his forehead.

All he remembers next was the dark.

#- @_@ -#

Seconds passed to hours. Hours turned to days. Days ran and became weeks. But Mingyu isn't counting vaguely. It is exactly three weeks, five days, ten hours, forty-five minutes, and seventeen seconds since the Engagement Party. Minghao never spoke of the incident, knowing well about his temper, nevertheless, the man never left his side. His fiancee took a an emergency vacation from work, catering to his needs. But everyone can only run away from the situation for a certain period of time.

Now, in exactly two months, two weeks, four days, twelve hours, thirty minutes, and ten seconds from that nightmare of a meeting, Mingyu found himself sitting with Minghao with his entire family for dinner.

It wasn't unplanned in the alpha's opinion, seeing the entirety of this family's presence. His grandmother is there, his father's siblings uncle Kim Jaehwan and aunt Kim Sohee, his parents, his eldest brother Kim Baekho and his omega Kim Minhyun, and his youngest sibling, Kim Chan.

Seeing all of them in one room nor in one table means nothing but trouble.

The dinner started in an atmosphere of intense silence; even the tickling utensils against the glass plates bring nothing but awkwardness in the air.

Sohee started the conversation first. "How's your fashion line going, Minghao?" She asked, voice upbeat. Mingyu knew his aunt loved clothes especially Minghao's designs and it didn't bother him that the woman addressed his fiancee first.

"I've been doing my Winter Collection as of the moment. I am thinking of doing Avant Garde for this event seeing the Classic one I held for Spring and Couture for Summer have been hits." Everyone knew that Minghao halted his Autumn Collection for their engagement, but the sacrifice was rather regrettable in Mingyu's opinion because now, they all have to cope and accept the destiny that befell him.

The woman smiled beautifully. "That's great! What are your ideas for the designs then?"

"I know that winters are usually represented by plain colors. Instead, I'll be using a pastel palette and abstract art to the pieces. I have some few samples with me, and I'm very happy to share it with you auntie." Minghao's smile grew after an excited squeal he had received from the female omega.

Then, everything else died down.

It took a few agonizing minutes before a talk happened again. At the head of the table, Grandmother Kim looked at the engaged couple and coughed, gaining everyone's attention. All of the Kims knew that the Family Head isn't really fond of Minghao, and the latter doesn't really mind. Only Mingyu knew the feeling is mutual.

"I heard about what happened." Everybody tensed. Baekho already held one of Mingyu's hand resting on the table, providing comfort to his younger brother.

"And what about it?" Mingyu urged, noting that the eldest alpha wanted his undivided attention.

"Why _aren't_ you doing anything?"

The question made Mingyu irritated. "Why are you even _expecting_ me to do anything? That omega is married, for goodness's sake! Are you telling me to demand them to divorce then claim him?!"

"Wonwoo is rightfully yours, my child. There's nothing wrong in taking what's supposedly yours." The woman smiled, ignoring the hard expressions in the room.

"The Jeons have been with us since the time of my great great grandfather. They have a pure noble lineage; their omegas only comes once or twice every generation. Their blood are more potent than that of the trash you wished to marry."

"Minghao didn't _steal_ anything from me. I loaned those to him. Whatever he gained is something he has because of his perseverance and hardwork. He has long paid those off."

Furrowed brows then a frown. "Then why is he sticking with you?" Grandma Kim laughed sarcastically. "If you're holding on to the fact that you're Fated with him, I guess you're as dumb as you seem to be. That just means he's good enough for a lay but nothing more." She then glared at Mingyu. "You're throwing your Soul who's not just a good lay, but would have a higher gene stability when it comes to consummation over a whore?"

"Mom." His dad interferes. "We shouldn't talk about private matters this way."

"Then how, Hanjin?" Grandma Kim scoffed. "Allow Mingyu to be in indefinite leave as this gold digger assume his position as of the moment? We all know where he came from before your stupid son met him, Hanjin. Do not try to cover up the reality with your filthy lies."

Jaehwan sighed. "We all knew he's from a brothel. And so? He had gained his reputation. He's now a well known fashion designer! I fail to comprehend your aversion with him when he can give our family a good image! A lot of young men and women idolize him for being such a good role model!"

A defeated sigh. "I raised nothing but imbeciles." She looked crestfallen as she turned her attention to Dahyun, Mingyu's mom. "What about you, my bestest in-law? What do you think?"

The woman gave a tired smile. "I'm sorry, Mingyu. But I think Wonwoo is preferable than Minghao, if I'm allowed to speak."

Mingyu stood up in rage. "What -"

"Let me speak young man." She glared at her son. "And you'll sit down." She says, raising a brow at Mingyu who had been sneering at her as he sat down. "I actually spoke with Nari as soon as we found out about your Link. I learned that Wonwoo is actually a critically acclaimed lawyer who has been working in strengthening Beta-Omegan Rights. He had won numerous recognitions and awards for his cause without gaining anything at all."

That gained Chan's attention. "What do you mean, Mom? He's a lawyer, so he's gotta be rich, right."

Dahyun smiled sweetly at her ten year old son. "Yes. He should be. But he refuses any payments for any assistance he gives especially when he knows one cannot afford it. A few months back, he had aided a group of omegas that were laid off by an entertainment company just because the new management prefers sigmas or betas. The company is now closed and was bought by his best friends Lee Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon and hired those omegas back."

"Ho-Woo?" Chan asked, fascinated. The youngest Kim is known for his penchant for dance, idolizing Lee Soonyoung or known by his stage name Hoshi. The man is a known choreographer around the world and is married to the music genius alpha Lee Jihoon who only follows his husband's request.

The smile Chan received made the child giddy. Dahyun then looked at Mingyu. "He's also volunteering at animal shelters. I found out that Seungcheol frantically looked for his brother after disappearing for a few days only to find out he's in The Amazons through television."

"We don't mean any offense to Minghao, Mingyu." Minhyun says, as he shot apologetic looks to a surprised Baekho and stunned Mingyu. "However, people already knew what you two are. It has been the gossip for weeks until it died down on its own. But every single day, our employees ask when will they meet him. They've obviously have searched for his information."

With a smirk, Grandma Kim stared at her hard-headed grandson. "At least, his husband is manlier than you. He actually asked me himself that he's open for talks about this regard. Wonwoo isn't doing well yet, but the man knows they can't run away from it."

"A true alpha." Mingyu scoffed, not minding the insult.

"Yes. A _true_ alpha. A _real_ man. Unlike you who spent his days in misery because he can't lay with a good whore anymore." The old woman stood up, followed by Dahyun, Minhyun and Chan before the four went out of the Dining Room.

Hanjin asked the servers to clean the room, walking out tensely with Jaehwan and Baekho. Sohee pulled a worried Minghao to her room for his latest designs, trying to uplift the situation. They all left Mingyu sitting lousily in his seat, head staring up in the twinkling chandeliers in the ceiling.

#- @_@ -#

  
It wasn't unexpected for Wonwoo find himself in the midst if nowhere.

The forest isn't entirely of nowhere, Wonwoo knew. It was where his nightmares began. Weirdly enough, the place became his most comfortable place. The eerie silence of the trees isn't innocent on his screams, the rabbits by the lake isn't innocent in his tears, and the air isn't innocent if his wishes.

Nobody from his family new of the place, so he deemed himself safe from everyone's eyes, at least, for a moment.

It was suffocating for him to hear the opinions of people who mattered the most in his life. But what hurt the most was Junhui's will to give up. Give them up. And though his husband has a point, it didn't make it any less hurtful. Instead, it made him feel like he was a garbage, ready to be thrown away.

So he screams into the darkness.

He prays there'd be lions or bears that would stumble to him and eat him alive. At least he won't have to live with the pain. But somehow, Jihoon was right after all. The alpha had visited him during his typical Shut-In Days, frowning on how he dismisses his husband's comfort.

_"It isn't just about you Won. Junhui is hurting, too. It's not that he doesn't want to fight, he just knows it is useless to fight. By law, you belong to that alpha. Even though you're married to someone else."_

Can't bear the pain, he ended up kneeling on the muddy floor, punching the ground with resigned conviction. He's happy now. And it took him years before he even had it. Why is it that everything he wanted just vanishes into thin air?

After a few long hours of nothingness, Wonwoo went home. He dragged himself to their ancestral house, all muddled and dirty. Junhui rushed to his side, guilty face on show for the omega.

"Do we really need to do this?" He asks even though it's futile.

"We have to, Hon." Junhui then kisses his forehead, disregarding the dirt. "Not long from now, people will ask. Peole will pry. It's better we try to settle this now while everyone is at rest."

Hiccups. Then the omega sobs. "Then . . . why aren't you fighting for me?"

This time, Junhui hugged him tightly. "The reason why I am doing this is because I love you. And this is the right way to fight. If that man doesn't want you, we can call this chapter close. Let's move abroad then start over there." The then looked at the distressed man, cupoing his tear stained cheeks. "There's no use in prolonging this. I don't want you being targeted by useless people who just wanted the upper hand."

"I love you."

"As I love you." Junhui embraced his husband again, humming the man's favorite tune in his ears.

#- @_@ -#

  
The Kims allowed Junhui's proposal to meet them alone. He had given Wonwoo's handwritten letter to Grandma Kim who decided it best to talk with the omega's husband first before taking any action. Junhui was aided by Jihoon and Soonyoung, who volunteered for the job seeing how agitated Jonghyun and Seungcheol are. Hansol would have come if not for his school day, and the trio wishes they urged the diligent student to skip class as his pacifist attitude might come handy with the brewing storm.

When the trio arrived, the entire Kim welcomed them with the exception of Mingyu and Minghao. Mingyu is by the Dining Table, not wanting to fake pleasantries while Minghao is out due to his fashion commitments.

As they sat, Junhui politely smiled at the scowling Mingyu across him, patience wearing thin at the attitude. Soonyoung gave his hand a squeeze which the man knows a warning, as Jihoon grumbled at the man in front of them.

They conversed for awhile, with the tension easing a bit with Chan's adoration with Soonyoung. When the child screamed for dessert, Sohee excused herself with her nephew to let everyone talk.

"I certainly envy your bravery to take initiative," Grandma Kim starts as she reached for a cookie. "Others wouldn't think of doing so."

Junhui politely smiles at the elderly. "Thank you. My husband isn't pleased with my decision, but I'd rather him hate me than run away from such important matter. Besides, the faster we settle this, the better, don't you think?"

"My, my," The woman laughed fondly. "Now, I certainly see how you caught Mr. Jeon with your charms." A sincere smile. "Though I certainly agree with you."

"So . . . Wonwoo had entrusted this to us because neither of his family is calm enough to speak in this regard." Jihoon starts. "But since Mr. Kim here doesn't take any initiative, I'm assuming the alpha doesn't want Wonwoo?"

One thing people doesn't know about Jihoon is his bluntness. Like Junhui, the alpha doesn't believe in procrastinating things when one can do it immediately.

Mingyu, upon being addressed directly, sat straightly and leaned into the table, sneering. "Yeah, right. I don't want your friend. I'm getting married and that omega's taken, so why the hell should I make things complicated?"

Junhui and Jihoon visibly tensed at Mingyu's response, both ready to fight. But Mingyu won't lay it down. "Besides, he looks like a prick. All goody man. Boring. Why would I tie myself to him?" He shrugs.

The two alphas would have punched the arrogance off Mingyu when Grandma Kim angry pheromones and looming voice forced everyone to submission. "Mingyu. I'm warning you." The direct command caused Mingyu to flinch and just bared his fangs in silence, ignoring Jihoon's smirk.

"With that statement . . . I reckon your family wished to take Wonwoo, then?" Soonyoung announced. He's been silently staring at Mingyu all the while since they eat lunch, only replying at Chan.

"Yes." Dahyun answered. Though majority of the family thinks that it would be better to not pursue the Linked together, the Household Head still has the decision over all. And since Grandma Kim likes Wonwoo to be a part of the family, that would be the collective decision of all. "Though we never hear anything from the Jeons regarding this situation."

"Grandpa actually left the decision over to Wonwoo and I because we're the direct casualty of this matter. And for that, we're entirely grateful for their support. Wonwoo especially."

Mingyu couldn't help but envy Junhui in that aspect. The Kims have a rather suffocating rule of following the family head in all circumstances. That's how he found himself rebelling more often than he should've.

"What's your collective decision about it?" Jaehwan asked instead.

"Wonwoo wants our marriage to continue. And I'm willing to let my husband go, should this alpha want him. I have read the complications of not being with your Linked, and I'll be very honest - I don't want him suffering. But since Mr. Kim stands his ground to be with someone else, I am asking for a Loop Break."

A collective gasp. "You'd want me to severe the Link?"

"Yes." Junhui says, looking at Mingyu's eyes in distaste. "Omegas are technically below us alphas and have no rule over the Bond, much more with the Link. Thus, you should be the one to severe it."

Upon hearing the response, Mingyu's relieved face is seen by everyone. The alpha is silently rejoicing because Junhui doesn't want to give Wonwoo up, the same way he wanted to marry his fiancee.

Junhui then excused himself to the toilets who was escorted by Jaehwan. Silence rang the hall, mostly due to disappointment because the talk never really ended the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't until frantic Soonyoung nagged a confused Jihoon as he borrows his husband's phone.

"What's wrong Soonie?" Jihoon asked as he fished his phone from his pocket.

"Just give it!" Soonyoung hissed. Once he got the phone, the omega tapped silently, until he screeched, alerting everyone in the room.

"Soonie?"

The omega suddenly focused himself on Mingyu, who looked back, as confused as everyone else in the room. "Do you have a problem with me?" The tall man asked, skeptical.

"I'm sorry if this is so out of the blue . . . did you attend Hongdae High in highschool?"

Mingyu's brows shoot up before it furrowed. He looked at Baekho who just shrugged wordlessly at the man. "Yeah. I attended that school since middle school." He replies.

Now, Soonyoung paled. He relaxes himself by breathing deeply. "Do you . . . do you that thick forest near that place?"

"Oh, that creepy forest?" Soonyoung wordlessly nodded. "That's actually connected at the back of our school."

The omega looked at his husband who sighed and asked the question instead. "Do you know an omega named Lee Bohyuk?"

Mingyu contemplated. He has met a lot of omega throughout his life, and singling one is hard. With a scrunched expression, he turned to the couple. "Are you referring to a pale white man with slanted eyes and pointed jaws? Black haired . . . tall for an omega bit petite . . . with a stoic resting face? A student of Gangnam High? Someone who always carries books?"

The taller man haven't got the chance to confirm his questions because someone pulled his collar up and punched him square in the jaw. He fell hard on the carpeted floor, arm hitting on the his seat, butt landing painfully. As he looked up, he saw Junhui's raging eyes. Behind him, Soonyoung is eyeing him with disgust while Jihoon looked impassive. Both were flanking the mad alpha, but are not trying to stop him.

Mingyu wiped his bleeding lip. "What the heck is your problem?!?!?!"

The response came in a chime of a phone call.

Junhui answered it and placed it on loudspeaker. _"Daddy! Where are you?! Gyeoul says she'll bake a cake with Mommy! That's too girly!"_

Someone else screamed on the other line. _"Don't eat our cake, okay?! You've always been mean, Yeoreum!"_

The alpha fondly laughed. "I'm in a meeting with Uncle Jihoon and Uncle Soonyoung. We're going to buy Chinese food on the way home, so you pups better ensure the cake is delicious."

 _"Will do!"_ Yeoreum shouts, then screeches with his sister. Then a deep laugh was heard. With it, Mingyu's heart clenches.

 _"Hui. Stop spoiling the kids."_ Another giggle. _"And_ I'm _baking with them. I'm assuring you, it won't taste good."_

"Nah. It's okay, _Bohyuk."_ Mingyu stilled upon hearing the name, events flashing back to him unwillingly. He then looked at the three, and suddenly, the hatred makes sense. "I'm not expecting anything from you anyways."

An indignant _"Hey!"_ rang which were followed by happy airy giggles. _"Why call me Bohyuk so suddenly? You know why I_ hate _that name."_

"I just met some guy named _Ahn Hajoon."_ The man the other line obviously tensed, but the giggles were still at the background. "But don't worry Wonie. It's the _wrong_ guy."

 _"Really?"_ A murmur.

"Yes. Really."

 _"Then come back home. We'll be waiting for you."_ Then the line dies.

Mingyu stood up and looked squarely at the alpha. "Don't tell me . . ."

A scoff. "At least you're not dumb." Jihoon says.

"Now, I'll be setting things clear. Wonwoo will never be yours. Neither will be Yeoreum nor Gyeoul." Junhui says as he bowed down out of manners. The trio walked themselves out, but the Chinese man stopped by the threshold. "I hope you had fun raping your Soulmate. At least you had a taste of him before you found your Fated."

Then, the three left leaving the stunned Kims behind.

°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

Junhui never actually thought of anything when he mentioned to the Kims that Wonwoo now have children.

They were sixteen when Wonwoo got pregnant from the assault. They were seventeen when Wonwoo gave birth. They were eighteen when they discovered Wonwoo was suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They were nineteen when Wonwoo agreed to marry him.

He was sixteen when he found Wonwoo half-dead by the street to the forest. He was seventeen when he assumed paternity to the twins. He was eighteen when Wonwoo would scream in his sleep, beg for his death whenever he's awake. He was nineteen when he tied with the man of his dreams.

But it took him seven years of marriage before Wonwoo allowed him to touch him without flinching. 

In truth, Junhui didn't mind. So long as Wonwoo is better, he's okay with it. He waited for his husband to be ready, loved the twins as his own, and accompanied Wonwoo to therapist when the omega needed to. People say he was young, then. But it didn't matter. One can never be too young when they want to be mature.

Now, the fact stands with the Kims that the heirs they need is with the Jeons, purely noble than they are. Though with Wonwoo's profession and more so with Mingyu who used his alias Ahn Hajoon during his younger years, he knew the Kims won't ever be touching the children without a plan.

Their drive home was silent and slow. Soonyoung offered to be the one to order food inside for take out, allowing the alphas to talk.

"Why do you need to say it?" Jihoon asked as he stared at his omega skipping his way to the counter through the windshield from the parking lot. "Now, they might try and take your children."

"That is . . . if Wonwoo allows them." Junhui sighed. "Besides, I took paternity to both of them legally, Jihoon. That fucking asshole may have donated his sperm, however, I am their father, regardless of what other people thinks."

"They'd fight for their lineage Jun. You'll lose."

"I'm not as powerless as you thought me to be." The Chinese man then looked to Jihoon who sit at his right. "Don't worry about it."

"If you're sure." Jihoon states, offering him a sad smile.  
"Ihope that neither of you speaks of anything to Wonwoo tonight. Too early for him to know."

"I'll rein Soonyoung about it. It's okay."

#- Ō̶__Ō̶ -#

Wonwoo happily served the cake to Junhui.

It might took him long to give this to the man who saved him, loved him, and married him despite all the circumstances . . . but he knows everything happens with the right timing.

So he's happy seeing Junhui crying in happiness.

Happiness of an alpha that is a father to his _own_ children.

So the Wonwoo and the twins watched with amused expressions as Junhui read the icing on the cake, stare blankly at the omega as he blinked silently, then let the words sink in. Then Wonwoo was engulfed in a tight hug, with the alpha crying happy tears.

_We're having siblings, Daddy! :)_

#- Ō̶__Ō̶ -#

Months passed by since that fateful meeting.

Minghao thought that they should be planning for their wedding like Sohee had been nagging him to do. But he doesn't make any efforts to actually start doing so, and neither is Mingyu, so he didn't mind. They could have a long engagement and he couldn't care less about what other people would say.

The omega had actually overheard the alpha's revelation that night. And truthfully speaking, he felt jealous at Wonwoo. He had an alpha who's willing to take over someone's mistake and stand his ground about it. Additionally, the man never made the children feel invalidated and seemed to spoil them.

However, he got himself stuck with a useless alpha.

Sighing deeply, he went and straighten his clothes rack instead. He's starting to get recognized lately. And while he knows it would take him a long time to be fully famous, seeing everything unfold im his very eyes is exciting . . . at least for him.

The bell chimes and he went to welcome his customers. To his surprise, it is Wonwoo and Junhui together with the twins. What's even more surprising is that Wonwoo is glowing and is pregnant. His stomach looks like it's popping, but Minghao concluded that it is because the omega is naturally petite.

Mingyu's definite type for an omega.

Shaking the thoughts away, he welcomed the four who looked like is regular customers: curious. Well, Minghao had prided himself in being unique, and his designs might look the same but is really isn't. The children ran around, eyes wide, until the female omega screeched at his most expensive jacket, pointing at it. "Daddy! That's the one!" She says. Her hair is black, falling in her back in nice big waves. She's tan with wide brown eyes, smile big as she showcases her perfect canines.

Wonwoo frown, displeased. "Gyeoul. We just shopped for a jacket yesterday."

"But Mom, this is one is certainly for me! Look at its design! Definitely mine!" She says. Minghao understood what the child meant. It is an insulated jacket with 3D printing consisting of an abstract design made in pallette of white, black, gray, and hues of blue. It's nothing special until you spread it, where the picture of a snow queen is painted.

Junhui took the cloth and inspected it. He then looked at Wonwoo who glared at his flamboyant smile before turning to their child. "If I buy this for you, what would I have in return?"

This time, the young omega frowned as she thought if the proposal.Minghao sees Mingyu in her, the way she speaks whenever he wants something, his pouts when things don't go his way, and the way he frowns whenever someone propositions to him. She then blinked and smiled. "I'm competing on our school festival for triathlon. I'll get the gold medal then!"

"And if you fail?" Wonwoo asked. He seemed to be displeased with her natural confidence which others would think as arrogance. But Minghao knew that Mingyu is competitive; he decides what he should do and the consequences for it. And because he sets the bar high, he challenges and motivates himself. Thus, he usually succeeds.

"I'm grounding myself for a month." She says with determination.

"Can you do it?" Yeoreum asks, frowning. Not that he does know his sister will not comply to it but rather because she gets fuzzy when things don't go her way. "The video game you like will release a sequel next month. The competition is next week.""Of course I can, Rumi!

Junhui laughed and took the girl in his arms, carrying her up. "Then take the jacket yourself Sweetie. But remember what you promised Mommy, okay?" The girl then nodded and kissed his cheek, then reached for the jacket on the racks.

"Do you want anything, Yeoreum?" Wonwoo asks the silent boy. He's a splitting image of Wonwoo, dark straight hair formed a thick tuft on his head. His eyes were rounder, though, and somehow doesn't feel weird for his pale features.

He looked around silently, until his eyes lands on the left most part of the store. The young alpha just stares at it wordlessly, until Junhui walked into the area with the young omega.

"Wool mittens?" Yeoreum nodded.

Junhui turned to the little man with a fond smile. "For your baby siblings?"

A shy nod then some hiding behind Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled then silently walked to were his husband and daughter are, with their son still hiding behind his back. "If we're going for baby clothes, what color would it be then?"

Yeoreum peeked, then picked a set of whites and blacks. He looked skeptically at Junhui who's somehow contemplating his choices. "Okay. We're getting those too. But I want like five sets each."

"We still have the twin's baby clothes at home. We could still use those."

"Nah. Bom and Gaeul will like these better because it's from their older brother. So let's buy five sets of each of those then one for each pastels." Junhui then pouted at Wonwoo. "Please?"

Wonwoo laughed because eventually, the younger ones pouted too. "Okay. We'll get all of those. But don't expect me to carry anything."

Junhui brought Gyeoul down and picked up a basket to place all their purchases. Yeoreum helped him organize the basket while Gyeoul wandered around aimlessly. After sometime, in her hands lie a wool sweater swirled with blues and yellows, a merge of the sea and sunlight. Wonwoo smiles as Gyeoul looked sad for Yeoreum as the younger alpha didn't have anything placed for his own. The omega nods which had his daughter smile wide who then ran to his brother and gave the sweater. Yeoreum looked confused, but Junhui understood; he folds the sweater into the basket.

"Your children are so thoughtful to each other," Minghao says as he approached the pregnant male who just looks from afar.

"Junhui taught them to value everyone around them. Yeoreum doesn't usually like anything other than books and arts, but he's rather relenting to whatever Gyeoul wants. If she decides to buy him something, he just allows her to."

"At least they don't leave each other bereft. Others don't even mind their siblings."

A fond laugh. "True. It puts me at ease to know that they're not going leave each other behind. The best assurance a parent could have."

Hiding his envy, Minghao just smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how many months have you been carrying?"

"Six." Then Wonwoo sighs. "It's bit harder for me now than when I was carrying those two because having children ensures nothing but trouble." He smiles.

"But usually . . . they say that the first is always the worst." Minghao looked confused now.

"They always ask me to eat. So I allowed them to spoil me. And upon my check-up today, we found out I'm a bit heavier than I should be. I have to start dieting." He scrunched his face. "The twins were kind of devastated to know that so Junhui decided to spoil them a bit. You know, so they won't feel guilty."

"At least your husband knows how to spoil them."

Wonwoo snorts. "More like he spoils them most of the time. So, they tend to ensure he's happy too. Whenever he's home, they always prepares his bath and his nighttime tea. It's been like that since they were five, so it is more of a routine now, I guess."

Minghao's eyebrows rose, brain silently pondering on how old Wonwoo was when he gave birth. "That's so sweet of them." He smiles instead, biting his tongue to prevent himself from answering. He then went at a corner to get a chair for Wonwoo, who thanked him silently for the gesture. He sees the trio roam around more, mostly satisfying the young omega's curiosity.

However, the pregnant omega knew what he was thinking. As soon as he settled down in his seat, he volunteered the information. "I was seventeen when we got them. Unplanned, but still a blessing. Junhui married me as soon as I reached nineteen, with the blessing of our parents, of course. He says he could've waited until we're twenty-one, but the children would be old enough to wonder why aren't their parents together. He doesn't want them to think we're broken and all the other negativities . . . and he's got a point. It's been ten years now, and they're twelve but I guess . . . nothing changed."

"That's a rather young age to be tied down, don't you think?" Minghao asks. "I meant no offense. But some of my exes asked me for marriage as soon as I reached legal and I always says that being bound meant being possessed. And being restricted. So I somewhat can't comprehend as to why you'd accept it when you could've enjoyed being a bachelor at that age. "When Minghao noticed on how rude he was, he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

He received a laugh instead. There's no hard feelings on its tone, mostly happiness that Minghao wishes he had all along. "Don't worry. I totally get your point." He smiles, then winces, patting his bulging stomach. "I thought of that too. What I would still like to do while I'm single, they things I could've tried alone . . . but then Junhui understood me the most. He never restricted me into anything as soon as I gave birth and until recently when he found out I am pregnant. A year after I gave birth, he allowed me to travel alone. To drink at a bar with my friends until wee hours. To finish my degree. To go to book fairs, enjoy looking for a job, attend seminars on my own . . . he made me feel single even though we're married and he's stuck taking good care of the kids. He never minded because he says I was stuck at bearing children for nine months then had to recover for another half of a year. Says he knew me well enough and trusts me wholly to not commit anything I know that will disappoint him. Oddly, regardless of what other people thought, just having his support is enough. And it made me realize how lucky I was because the man I love loved, accepted, and allowed me to be who I am. And it kept us stronger."

Minghao couldn't respond. Both he and Mingyu found it weird to be actually bound to someone, freedom issues hindering their commitment. Neither found any problem in keeping their privacy, respecting their bounds. 

It is somewhat unreal for him though. He can't imagine himself being tied, not being able to do what he wants. Mingyu's got a bit of possessive streak, which Minghao correlates with the way the old hag handles their family, and it bothers him. Dahyun was asked to be a full-time wife as soon she married into the family, despite being a good teacher. Meanwhile, Minhyun was ordered to transfer to their family company while being the head of the Finance team from some other place. The woman warned him too. If he's really going to marry Mingyu, he can't travel abroad and should prioritize his husband more. The alpha had argued, but everyone knew he can't win.

But talking to Wonwoo made him think otherwise.

One can still be bound to other while keeping their individuality, at least, that is how he sees the couple's relationship. Junhui doesn't question on how he discipline their children, the same way he just fondly look on how the trio glide across the boutique. He never stopped the alpha from adding purchases in their basket, then glares at the children when he sees it's too much. Wonwoo scrunches his nose at Junhui's conditions for the items, taming the young ones, then proceeds to buy the materials when a pact has been made.

He has decided. And no one will ever stop him from doing it.

Minghao then crosses the back room, where his limited editions were. They aren't for sale until next month, but Wonwoo's silent revelation made Minghao stand his ground. He picks a piece, one that would surely fit thr man, then went out.

"For you," He says, giving out a pair of a sweatshirt and coat. The sweatshirt was of a cashmere hued of canary yellow, turtlenecked and long sleeved. It's knitted, though underneath it was a darker shade of wool. The coat is red with varying shades, with a white hard belt shaped like a circle. Upon closer inspection of the ends, it would shape like a flying bird. Wonwoo looked surprised at the designer.

"This one is inspired for freedom," Minghao explains, ignoring the man's obvious reluctance to accept the gift. "The top is yellowed because it signifies the brightness of the sun. Meanwhile, the knits symbolizes the endless possibilities of oneself, indefinable. The coat encloses it courageously because not all omegas are brave enough to stand on their own. And when they embrace their identities," The designer points at the bird. "The become free."

"It's beautiful and all . . . but I don't know why you're giving me this."

"You helped me clear my mind about something. I see you best represent this aspect I was eager to have when I was younger. Thus, this is my way of thanking you."

Wonwoo stood up, sighing. He looked really doubtful. He was biting his lower lip, contemplating.

It was until Junhui stood beside him, snaking an arm around the male that Wonwoo made his decision. His husband was smiling at him, a silent encouragement. The twins were also grinning at him, whispering cheers in front of him.

"Thank you." Wonwoo says, accepting the material.

#- Ō̶__Ō̶ -#

Mingyu was home at when Minghao arrived by the apartment. The alpha was cooking dinner as he hummed a tune through a whistle. He turns upon hearing the door open, smiling at the omega once their eyes met.

"Hey," Minghao greets, padding his way to the kitchen.

"I saw this recipe by the internet the other day. Thought you might like this." The alpha responses, kissing the man by the cheek.

"Chinese?"

"Taiwanese." Mingyu laughed. "Don't worry, I'll try to search for some Chinese dishes next time."

"You better keep your promise."

The omega then walked into the bedroom and changed to comfortable clothes. It's mostly joggers and shirts, but tonight, he opt for shirts and pants. When he went out, Mingyu had already set the table, eyeing his outfit with confusion by the counter.

"Going out?"

"No," Minghao says, taking his seat. "I would just like to discuss something with you."

"Okay." The alpha responds with a shrug.

Midway through the silent meal, Minghao spoke. "Do we need to rush the wedding?" He asks. The omega would just like to know his partner's plan before saying his proposal.

"Not really." Mingyu says between chews. "I want our us to focus on our businesses first as we just recently started. Once we're both stable, we can both focus on the preparations."

A nod. "Fair enough," He says, somewhat expecting the alpha's response.  
Mingyu looked at him, brows raised in curiosity. "Is there something you'd like to do?"

A few moments of silence passed. The couple stared at each other, until Minghao gives in.

"I want a Pre-Nuptial Agreement."

The alpha blinked. "Why? Are you afraid I'll take your business?"

Minghao sighed. Mingyu is good in misunderstanding things. "No, Mingyu. I don't care what your family thinks of me. I just want us to have a clear line of compromises. You and I both don't like being restricted."

"Okay. I get your point. But why do we need to have it legalized? It's not like it'll be hard to -"

"Mingyu." Minghao calls with a hard voice. "If it isn't hard, I do not get why you can't do it. We're both going to be abiding it. And we'll settle things before it gets formalized. What's so hard about it?"

"Don't you see the point?!" The alpha says, voice raised. "We'll be trapped in that fucking set of rules! That doesn't makes us free, Hao."

"Why? Will you allow me to go abroad for fashion shoes should I get invited once we're married?"

"Hell no, of course!"

"See!" Minghao screams, exploding in anger. "However, you could do whatever you want while we're married! Isn't that unfair?!"

"Do you think I can just do whatever I want once we're married?!" Mingyu shouts back, pulling his hair in frustration. "I fucking can't! My family will -"

Minghao interrupts again. "This is about me and you, Kim Mingyu! Not about your bullshit of a family!" The omega breathes, staring at Mingyu who shut up upon his response. "They don't need to know about this. The upcoming marriage is about us. Us, Mingyu. That means we have the right to decide on how we want it to happen." With wide eyes, Mingyu stared at his partner. "At least . . . in this, we'll have a free reign. This way, however they want to control us, they can't. Because we can fight for it."

The alpha breathes deeply, face unreadable. They both stared at each other, reading the intense pheromones in the air. Grandma Kim will have a hold on the both of them, regardless of the circumstances. This way, the two of them can take a hold of what they want. Of what they are.

With one word, Mingyu aligns everything.

"Okay."

#- Ō̶__Ō̶ -#

A week passed and things have calmed down in Minghao and Mingyu's end.

The couple have sorted out their differences and reached an agreement. Every point was discussed, all inclusions cleared. It was difficult to come into a conclusion. But both parties lowered their pride and patience as they listened to their partner.

Mingyu allowed Minghao to choose which firm would they legalize their draft, stating that he fully trusts the omega. That made Minghao elated that he surprised the alpha with a dinner he cooked himself - which happened for the first time in the entirety of their relationship.

Days of peace passed by until the Kims were faced with another issue: Sohee was attacked.

It caused the model to end up in a hospital due to injuries, having brave enough to fight. The great thing was the assault didn't end up in rape as Sohee decided to jump from the third floor of her apartment building, landing at the roof of the guard's house.

Everyone wanted to fight, of course. But Sohee's afraid to.

She didn't want to appear weak and helpless. But the omega's greatest fear was she'd be targeted even more and end up dying.

Jeon Nari visited her and said that she had already spoken to Wonwoo about it. Her son is willing to set aside his ongoing problem with the family and help her with the case. Sohee initially declined, but Minghao convinced her to fight. With a shaking voice, she agreed.

Since Wonwoo is pregnant, it would be Jeon Jeonghan who will be representing her case. Wonwoo passed the responsibility to his in-law upon experiencing mild contractions which.worried everyone, especially Junhui. Jeonghan brought his husband, Seungcheol, Wonwoo's Psychiatrist brother, to assess Sohee for any mental concerns and start counseling to prevent it.

What was inevitable though, is the meeting of the Linked.

The involved Jeons attended the first hearing as a sign of support. But the moat surprising thing for Mingyu was his children's attendance. The trio walked in, each child holding their mother's hand while Junhui walked closely from the back. When Wonwoo saw Minghao, he was clearly surprised, but greeted the guy nonetheless. He then went to greet Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the front before crossing the aisle and sitting in the right.

Mingyu didn't actually notice himself staring until he felt a light kick at his shin. He was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Mommy's taken. He's married. Don't take an interest on him." Gyeoul says. She's pouting as her eyes narrows, scrutinizing Mingyu. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest, clearly bothered by the staring.

"I just . . ." Mingyu trails off, at loss due to the unexpected contact. "think his belly's huge?" He says stupidly.

"'Cause he's pregnant? Didn't you learn in school how to differentiate pheromones?" The little girl asks, eyes staring at bewilderment.

Her response made the other Kims laugh at a blushing Mingyu. "I did! Just he looks like an alpha. I don't assume things! What if it's you?!" He says flustered.

"Well, at this range, I'm sure you an smell me Mister. And I doubt I smell loke vanilla and chamomile. Mom and Dad says I smell like coconut and tulips." She smirks. " Don't worry, it's okay to make mistakes. You don't have to reason just to save your ass."

Mingyu's about to reply when a hand made the sassy girl suddenly bow ninety degrees. "Sorry sir. I apologize for my sister's rudeness." A deep voice says. He then turned to his left, whispering harshly. "Gyu," He nudges his frowning sister. "Apologize."

"But he's interested in Mommy. I just told him he can't."

"Let him be. Daddy will break his bones if he tries anything. Just apologize."

With a sour mood, Gyeoul sticked her tongue at Mingyu and ran towards Junhui. Yeoreum sighs, resigned, and bows in apology to Mingyu before walking back to where his family is. Wonwoo pats his son's head, trying to uplift his mood while Junhui carries a pouting daughter, rubbing her back softly. The couple then exchanged meaningful glances and smiled, with Wonwoo wincing after and the children crowding his huge stomach after.

And once in his lifetime, Mingyu felt an ugly emotion he didn't think was ever possible.

Envy.

°°°°°°°


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor resulting to vulnerability equals to trouble.
> 
> ⚠ Some rape, coercion . . . I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Just to explain things:
> 
> Unmarked Linked means Unbonded Soulmates. As I have explained before, one can bond to either their Fated or Linked when desired. And mate marks are absolutely necessary. For Unlinked ones, it's rather hard for the partner to tame their Linked's inner demons because no bonds have been formed. Sure, they're fated and all - but not forming the bond means there's rejection. And rejections are critical because it can result to one's death. That's the reason why Bonding is rarely severed unless absolutely necessary.

Wonwoo hated being helpless.

Everyone knew that trait of him. That's why Junhui doesn't really restrain him into anything unless absolutely necessary. But now, he needs help.

He's in labor.

The contractions started during the hearing, intensifying during the break. Someone had called an ambulance for him, and Junhui's reassuring voice should help. Because that man is his alpha. However, it stressed him more, being enveloped in the man's pheromones.

His comfort came in the answer of Mingyu's pheromones in the air, trying to calm him down even if the man is agitated himself. The alpha looked apologetic to everyone, especially to him, but Wonwoo just gave out a small smile as he reached for a devastated Junhui. The guilt increased even more when Mingyu saw his children looking disgustedly at him. The two then ran at Junhui's side. Everyone can see how tight the hold they have in Junhui's clothes, and Mingyu knew that his children hated him.

Mingyu forced himself to abide Minghao's wish to accompany him to the hospital. The omega wanted to support his friend and more importantly comfort the distressed young ones. Junhui says he didn't mind, so long Wonwoo will be fine.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu says as he stood in front of Wonwoo's labor bed. He was hidden from view outside the curtains, and kind of made him relax a bit.

"We both knew this could happen." Junhui says, face forlorn. "We talked about this; if it came to a point I have to beg for my husband's comfort, I would gladly do so." Mingyu gasped in surprise and the action made Junhui face him.

"Why would you do that?!" The taller says, clearly surprised. "You're fine having another alpha with your omega?"

"You're _Linked,_ Mingyu." Junhui stresses. "I have told you before thay I have read everything regarding the emotional experiences of an omega away from their Unmarked Linked. It aggravates during childbirth. It can lead to death. That's why I coaxed him to give birth while bathed in your pheromones. I'll shut mine out so he won't feel anxious being with me."

Mingyu didn't respond, mouth gaped open. He isn't sure if he could stand being away from his omega during a difficult situation. He wanted to be honest: he wants to be with Wonwoo. He doesn't want to hide. He wanted it to be his hands to soothe the man, his voice be the one to comfort the other, and his presence to complete the omega.

But he can't. Because he chose to run away from him. Because he can't bear the responsibility.

He can't because his omega is waiting for him outside the door.

So he asked for a chair and sat there, playing wth his phone. When Wonwoo's whimpers crying out Junhui's name while his thick pheromones in the air became unbearable, he placed earbuds on his irritated ears and blasted his volume to maximum.

#- *__* -#

_The smell was too intense. For Wonwoo, that is._

_It made his stomach churn, and having bound into a windowless room with three other omegas made him more agitated. One of them is already in heat, screaming for help. Though the woman wasn't able to get that help._

_She was violated all throughout the night while in their view._

_Wonwoo's scared eyes met the blonde's brown ones on the other side of the room. His features are more androgynous than them, but lanky features give him away. His scent is of roses and star anise, all too fragrant for Wonwoo's liking._

_Bravely, the other crossed the room to reach him. They coaxed the other to join them, but instead, he flees into the only door that was unfortunately opened by an alpha._

#- *__* -#

When the hearing was done, it wasn't suprising that most people came to check on Wonwoo. His Cardiologist brother, Jonghyun stood outside with his Ob-Gyne colleague, Nayoung, as they communicate about the omega's condition.

Nari came with Dohyun, her husband, and went immediately to their eldest child as they ask for their only omega's labor progress.

Minghao, all the while, was with the twins. l He calls it his instinct to nourish and take care of the younger ones, and surprisingly, the two allows him to. l Their pheromones are conveying restlessness which is understandable; however, they are very obedient. They just sat in silence or fall asleep on each other if not busying themselves with their mobile phones (Gyeoul) or reading books (Yeoreum). Jeonghan rushed to them too, and after speaking to the lawyer, Minghao belatedly realized that he's an omega married to his Marked Linked.

"How's it like being married to your Linked?" He asked, eyeing the name etched on Jeonghan's right wrist.

"Fulfilling, if that word would be enough."

"Because he satisfies you?"

Jeonghan stiffled a laugh. "I just don't mean sex, Minghao. What I meant is that it feels like you've already reached your goal in life despite not even having a quarter of what you ever have." Seeing the other's confused face, Jeonghan continues. "I've been into a lot of relationships, others I would rather label as flings. They vary the acceptance of our omegan attributes. Whenever I'm with a sigma, it feels like I am a subordinate. While they're technically below betas, their role is somewhat that of a supportive role. Most of the time I get reprimanded on whatever I do and been taught to do everything. How to cook, how to clean, how to please . . . like I'm a robot. So it gets irritating most of the time.

"Betas are the most insecure ones, I must say. They're kind of paranoid; I had an experience where he actually tried to mate with me so I wouldn't leave him. Some are okay I guess . . . but I steered away from them because they're kind of suffocating. They're kind until you get swarmed by the other genders and that's where the paranoia starts.

"And as for alphas, most of them are extremely stubborn and arrogant. Of course they'd rather mate with our kind because we have the highest chances of conception; technically calling us breeders due to their pride. Those people think it's a privilege for us under the lowest ranks to gain an alpha. But I beg to disagree." Jeonghan says the last words while looking at Seungcheol who's busy calming his mother down.

"I met Seungcheol when Wonwoo was rescued. There's three of us who ran away that night. I suffered a miscarriage while Wonwoo was convinced by Junhui to continue his pregnancy. It was actually Seungcheol's best friend who found me. We just met when Wonwoo hides to my hospital room, agitated with all the alpha smells. That's when I found out he's mine.

"Truthfully speaking, I wasn't happy to meet him during my worst. I am a nobody and I have a gist that Wonwoo's family is not. But you know what? Seungcheol didn't fight for me until he found out I was marrying an obsessed alpha that had been stalking me for months. It was scary, but everyone supported him. And since he knew what my trauma was, he never touched me until I was comfortable with it."

Minghao frowned, not fully understanding Jeonghan's opinion. He just hummed, looking over to the door where his fiance is.

"It hurts right?" Jeonghan asks minutes into the silence. Minghao turned to him, brows raised. "Your alpha beside his Unmarked Linked ."

The designer gave out a weak smile. "I consider him a friend. And I understood."

"Your heart is gold." Jeonghan says, ruffling the younger's hair.

-# *__* -#

_The omega was pushed inside. His mullet is obsidian, eyes frantic. He kept spouting something unrecognizable, at least to Wonwoo's ears._

_All of them are scared. Understable. But the man's hysterically speaking to three men, all alphas, who just entered the room. They looked displeased, face hard in irritation. Shouts came until the omega trembled back in fear, ending in the floor._

_Wonwoo and the Blonde hugged each other for support. They tried luring the brunette to them, but he doesn't seem to understand nor is too afraid to move to where he was in between the walls._

_"Hajoon," A white man calls to a tall tan guy. He's muscular with a well contoured face, pinkish lips, doe eyes, long lashes . . . a good looking man. Hajoon looked bored, until his eyes met Wonwoo's scared ones._

_"Why did you bring him here?!" Hajoon says. The other man snickered, while the silent one just shrugged._

_"You've been following him since last year," The silent one says. "So we figured you two can finally get to know each other."_

_Hajoon rubbed a frustrated hand on his face. "He'll just be scared idiots! Bohyuk is trembling, for goodness's sake!"_

_"Well, not our problem." The white guy walked towards to alpha currently defiling the passed out omega. "Hey, Gwangmin." He then kicks the man's legs. "Share her."_

_"There's a lot of others in here, Jihoo." A grunt. "Do them instead."_

_A growl. "Don't touch_ him." _Hajoon says._

_The silent man rolls his eyes. "We won't. So do it."_

_Then there were screams._

#- *__* -#

Wonwoo suddenly woke up, panicking. His dream was so vivid, he can't help but scream. 

Despite Mingyu's scent and Junhui's pheromones, he ran outside. He ignored the pain and shouted a name.

"Hannie!"

The blonde omega immediately ran up to meet the distressed man, engulfing him in a hug. "Hey . . . it's okay. It's okay." He whispered, swaying them while on the floor. No one dared to move, every tinkling noise of a step forward agitates the man more.

Jeonghan had allowed Wonwoo to cry until he calmed down, humming a soothing tune. It was supposed to be over until Wonwoo's blurry eyes landed on a figure a few meters ayaw from him, nestled on the seats. Almond shaded, tall and petite, fairly skinned . . .

"Traitor!" He suddenly screams. "The traitor is here!" Wonwoo frantically pleaded at Jeonghan. "He's giving me back to him! Save me! Save me!"

#- *__* -#

_The poor omega woke up when she felt the knot inside her. So she screams, begging for mercy. It made Jihoo irritated that he dragged the brunette from the corner out into the door. "Get them out." He instructs, and Hajoon was quick to come by the cuddling omegas. "Just stand and walk together. I won't have to force you if you do it on your own." He bargains. The blonde looked at Wonwoo who gave him a brave nod and stood up as he embrace the latter tightly into him. With little steps they walked out, being ushered into a different room._

_"Jihoo," The silent man calls. "We can't stay here any longer. People might suspect anything."_

_"Nah, by law we're not doing anything wrong. That bitch is in her heat so we can definitely breed her."_

_"Eunsang's right, Jihoo." Hajoon interjects. "If the school finds out about this, we'll be expelled."_

_That irritated Jihoo. "I thought you wanted to know more about that omega," He points a finger at Wonwoo. "This Bohyuk goes to a different school so you often watched him from a far. And now he came to our school festival, this is your chance!"_

_"I didn't specifically asked you to make him sleep and hide him here. I don't even know who's these other omegas were and how they ended here!"_

_"Gwangmin liked that senior of his since elementary," Eunsang supplies. "That brunette slapped Jihoo when he tried hitting on him . . . so I guess his pride got hurt." A shrug._

_"And the blonde?"_

_Eunsang sighs. "Same as you - he's my type. Though instead of Jihoo I asked Gwangmin for help. Then . . . here we are."_

_"So . . . do we let them go?" Hajoon doubtfully asked._

_Nobody answers until they heard Gwangmin calling angrily at Jihoo from the other room. Jihoo glared at them, a silent warning to behave. He left the room and Eunsang followed, coming back with packed snacks and sealed bottles waters. The silent man distributed the goods on a measured distance before going back beside Hajoon._

_"Both of us are extremely sorry for this." He says, face apologetic. "We actually didn't know they will do this."_

_"Can you let us go then?" The blonde asked bravely, voice barely above a whisper._

_The two alphas looked at each other. "We could try, I guess." Hajoon says. "Though we need the right timing to do so."_

_Eunsang nods. "Those two are ferals for an alpha. We could fight them off as you guys escape . . ."_

_"But we don't even know where we are." Hajoon finishes._

_"What do you mean?" Wonwoo asks with a trembling voice._

_"We're asleep when we got here. Gwangmin said he had something to show us so we came here with them on a car and fell asleep on the way. We just woke up when we heard the screams." Hajoon says._

_"You better eat those. Those are safe, I promise. I ensured to give you ones that are sealed enough so you could eat them without doubting us." Eunsang said, clearly changing the topic. He doesn't expect the omegas to believe that he and Hajoon are innocent with the kidnapping, but he has to focus in making the omegas strong for their escape._

_The blonde examined the food first then ate it. He finished everything while the other two watch him, looking for obvious signs of poisoning. When they saw nothing happened, the two proceeded to consume theirs too._

_Unfortunately, what they didn't know is that Jihoo has been listening during the entire conversation._

_Jihoo enters silently, feigning nonchalance. His pheromones scream irritation, more so of anger, and the omegas cower in fear. Hajoon huffed, displeased. "What did Gwangmin want?" Eunsang asked. The alpha is only trying to lighten the situation for the omegas, but somehow, everything feels wrong as of the moment._

_"He asked help to tie her down." Jihoo said with gritted teeth. "Weak fucker. How hard it is to reign over a distressed omega?! Imbecile." He says._

_"Let's eat out," Hajoon suggests. "Maybe we're just famished and all."_

_The trio went out wordlessly, locking the omegas away._

_The brunette didn't know how long they slept. He's the last one to fade out, bothered by the silence of the entire place. Not even a muffled grunt nor moan can be heard next door._

_He belatedly realizes that he's tied in a chair situated in the hallway of two rooms._

_In his position, he can see the other omegas tied in the bed frames. Their pheromones tell him they're jusy asleep, but as he tilt his head to the left then right, he can see the other two alphas who promised to help them escape sitting by the floor, unconscious. Hajoon and Eunsang, if he remembers correctly._

_"I know you can understand us." Gwangmin started, pausing behind him. The brunette felt a firm hand on his nape, caressing it tenderly. But he knew better - it is a warning. "So we'll get straight to the point."_

_Jihoo comes to him, two tiny syringes filled an mL or so in his hand. The stopper was blue, and looked at the grayish liquid inside. His eyes widen._

_Rut Stimulators._

_The alpha grinned at his reaction. Jihoo knelt down and met his eyes. "Inject these to those two. They're drugged to sleep so you can do this."_

_With trembling lips, he decided to be brave enough and ask. If he dies in the rotten cottage, he wanted nothing to do with whatever these feral alphas's plan. "Why do this to your friends?"_

_An angry hiss made way to his ears and then suddenly, his jaw was gripped upwards. He met Jihoo's eyes, black in anger and he whimpers in fear. "They're traitors, dubass. Isn't it obvious?!" His head was released harshly that the chair he sat on almost stumbled down. "If you give these to them, we're quits. You'll be free to leave."_

_"You'll free me?" He asked._

_"If you want to die like her," Gwangmin points nonchalantly at his back where the female omega's body was hanged behind his back, "then don't do it. Easy, right?"_

_Scared, the brunette gulped and asked fot the syringes. He figured that once he'd given the medications to the alpha's he'll be done. So did nimbly, then tried to remove the ties on the blonde's hands when he heard a growl._

_When he looked back, a gun was pointing at him._

_"Redo those ties," Jihoo says through gritted teeth._

_"Bu - but -"_

_"Redo those fucking ties now!" The alpha screamed which made him scramble and doa as told._

_The scream woke Hajoon up, hand on his head as he groans over a headache. But he knew it isn't because of it._

_Because suddenly, intoxicating pheromones filled the room._

_Gwangmin immediately closed the door to both of the rooms as soon as Eunsang's scent joined the thick air. Hajoon pounds on the door, locked from the outside, growling in anger. The brunette can hear Jihoo's angry replies over the defiance and wanted to ensure his revenge to both of the alphas._

_When the noise became unbearable, the two omegas woke up from their senses, anxious pheromones mingling with the aroused ones. A whimper came from Hajoon's room, then some creaks._

_"Open the fucking door, Gwangmin!" Hajoon screams._

_"Die, Hajoon! Die in humiliation as you defile your pretty omega!" The man answers back._

_He knew he didn't stand a chance against the two. But he tries. Their his kind, and their gender fights in groups. So he runs to the door, ready to unbolt it. It seemed like his efforts were heard from the other door because the slitted eye omega in Hajoon's room screamed for his help._

_But apologies came after when a gun shot was heard in the air._

_"Run from here while I haven't changed my mind, omega." Jihoo orders with the gun muzzle staring at him point blank._

_So . . . he runs._

#- *__* -#

Jeonghan recognized him too. He didn't know where he met Minghao before, but suddenly, Wonwoo's screams make sense.

The traitor is near them, too close, pretending to be their friend.

Minghao watched with apprehension as Mingyu pulled Wonwoo out of Jeonghan's hold, carrying him bridal style as he intensified his hormones. The distressed omega kept whimpering, contractions climaxing as he was held in the arms of his Linked.

With a disappointed expression, Jeonghan went to where the twins slept, asking help to Seungcheol, carrying them away from Minghao. The petite guy tried to hold on the omega's free wrist but a tight handshake welcomed him.

It hurts Minghao to meet Junhui's blank face and dark eyes, unreadable. But they knew that other than the anger, Junhui is trying to withstand something no one never got a control of.

The alpha tightened his grip against Minghao, who flinches in return.

"Thank you for your concern," He says with a cold voice which pained Minghao. "My _husband_ can manage." Then he went his way.

Leaving Minghao tho stare at his reddened palm with a name etched in his right wrist.

_Wen Junhui._

••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's brilliant brain is one thing I truly enjoy.

Two angry alphas stand in the midst of a conference room.

Jonghyun had asked Nayoung to have a private place they could occupy as of the moment because the tension between Mingyu and Junhui is insane.

As soon as Mingyu carried his Linked off back to the Labor Room, he had politely asked Nayoung to do a cesarean section immediately. The doctor is troubled because someone else is making the decision for the omega, until Wonwoo whispers.

"Are they going to be okay?" He asked of the alpha, inhaling his chocolate and sandalwood scent. He's obviously trying to calm himself down, and it somehow worked.

Mingyu started to excuse himself from the beta and laid Wonwoo back to his bed. He started discussing the options for Wonwoo and it's processes. The alpha managed to find out that Wonwoo gave birth via a normal delivery to their twins, and never had any difficulty in it because they were of small size but have a normal weight.

The alpha reasoned out that he should undergo the surgery now because he's distressed, and more so his babies will be. It scared the lawyer, but Mingyu intensified his scent yet again. "I'll be there with you. Promise." He speaks, holding tightly at the omega's hand.

Wonwoo pursed his lips, unbelieving. "You didn't even stay here with me earlier," The omega accuses, and it made Mingyu guilty.

"I'll let you on in a secret," The alpha starts as he waves off Wonwoo's stray hair from his omega's face and left a kiss by his forehead. "I'm a surgeon. And I promise to stay with you all throughout of the procedure."

And he kept his promise.

The alpha signed the consent and a waiver as he asked to be present during the childbirth. Wonwoo gave him a smile as the anesthesia lures him to sleep, and Mingyu decidedly held his hand until he falls asleep. He was the one who viewed the crying babies and acknowledged them, accompanied Wonwoo into the recovery room before leaving and delivering the news.

Junhui isn't pleased, of course.

When he went back to find his husband, Wonwoo has been signing a consent for the operation as _allowed_ by Mingyu.

He fails to understand why nobody asked for his opinion. It is baffling for him why it is Mingyu who accompanies Wonwoo inside. It hurts to see why his husband trusts someone else more than him. And it all finally clicked.

When he found out Minghao is his Linked, he had lost all rights to claim Wonwoo.

From his researches, he had stumbled upon an online diary of an alpha who have had the same experience as he did as of the moment. The Linkeds met unexpectedly in a cafe as colleagues in the same company and clicked altogether. It wasn't too long until he found out he isn't meant to be with his girlfriend, and the two decided to call it quits.

Why?

Because everything falls off. The love and affection, the acceptance and devotion, the loyalty and possessiveness. It is easier to let the other go and be with someone else because your being knew they're off to someone fated to them.

And that hurts because he loved Wonwoo all along.

He could've accepted things easily if not for the rejection of his own children. When he had visited the newborns with the omega, they were asleep at first. But as soon as he carried his daughter, she cried hysterically even her mother carried her back. It may have sent a signal to Mingyu, who entered the room carefully and swayed the child to sleep.

"I know you're mad at me for deciding things on my own," Mingyu initiates as the tensed atmosphere became unbearable. "But I asked Wonwoo about his opinions and he was the one who asked for the operation."

"So why didn't you call me and acted like his husband, huh?" It came out if Junhui's mouth like a snarl. "I would've understood, Mingyu. I definitely would have. But why do you need to act like you're the father when you're not?" He stresses.

Mingyu ran a frustrated hand over his hair. "I do know you think lowly of me because I'm not really doing anything. But I'll let you know that I'm a licensed Surgeon and Nayoung's classmate in Medical School. So I invited myself in because firstly, my pheromones could calm him, and secondly, I knew what's going to happen." He then smirked at Junhui in arrogance. "Do you?"

Taking calming breaths, Junhui answered through gritted teeth, hand balled into fists. "I'm not dumb, Mingyu. I maybe a chef and a businessman, but I did research everything I could know about pregnancy. Heck, I even spoke to doctors about it. So why are you acting almighty now?"

"Your omega is distressed," Mingyu mocks. "That would mean your babies will have a difficult time to breath because the mother himself is anxious enough for himself. When they opened him, the pups have even pooped as soon as on view. If we were late even by a minute, your children wouldn't end up on your husband's arms but in a monitoring unit." Mingyu rolls his eyes. "I just made things easier for your family. If you're too hurt you haven't witnessed everything, then make pups again! I fail to -"

A firm fist meeting Mingyu's jaw interrupted the alpha from speaking. Mingyu fell loudly on the floor and almost hit his head from the impact. The man recovers, stood up, and strode to Junhui. He then took the man's shirt and shook him. "What's your fucking problem?! Huh?! Why are you so hooked up on your issues?! Your husband is recuperating, and here you are, swallowing yourself in shadows of pity!"

"If you have _noticed,_ your fiancee isn't here. If you are paying _attention,_ you would have thought of a reason why you're too much into Wonwoo when you never cared about him. If you really _cared,_ you must have seen through things!" Junhui removed himself from the man's hold and pushed him harshly.

Mingyu blinked then sniffed around, puzzled as to why Minghao's scent isn't anywhere. He then looked at Junhui and glared. "Why do you care about him? You're already married, aren't you?" He accuses.

Before he could reply, the door creaks open and Gyeoul's scent fills the air. Behind her is Yeoreum who's holding his sister's hand, face as passive as ever in contrast to the sunny smile Gyeoul has. She speaks. "Daddy, Mom's looking for you." She chirps, skipping her steps as she walked to Junhui.

The alpha smiles. "He is? Is something wrong?"

Yeoreum replies instead, still by the door. "He says he wants your soup." A shrug. "But knowing him, he's going to ask you more than what is allowed."

That made Junhui laugh. "Have your siblings awakened?" He asks Yeoreum as he pats Gyeoul's hair.

"They did!" She exclaims instead. "Hwayoung has your eyes, Daddy! So pretty! But Jineun has Mom's and she looked mad."

The alpha raises his brows in confusion. As if sensing his question, Yeoreum answers them. "Gyeoul filled up the birth certificates with Mom's blessing. He thought they're going to be named as Bom and Gaeul, respectively. But that girl has other plans. Now my brother is named after flowers and my sister's are derived from falling leaves."

Gyeoul pouted. "They're symbols for spring and autumn anyways. Why are you being critical about it?"

Before it became a fight, Jeonghan peeks and calls for the children. Gyeoul stomps her way back and leaves first before Yeoreum smiles at Junhui and bid goodbye. "After you're done here, go straight to Wonie. He's been kind of hysterical due to the names." Then the door closes shut.

Silence filled the room, nobody daring to speak a word. Heavy breaths filled the tense air, and Junhui's decided steps into the door broke more of the needed answers. However, Junhui stilled by the door and turned to a questioning Mingyu. "I know this comes off as a surprise and all . . . but Minghao's mine." Then he went out.

With too much frustration with his helpless situation, Mingyu screams.

#- ≧__≦ -#

Minghao sat in a bar stool, seeking the unhealthy company of alcohol.

He's long left as soon as Junhui rejected him. It didn't help that prior the decision, he saw Mingyu taking Wonwoo into his arms. It hurt, he won't try to deny it, and all the accusing eyes burned him all over.

Of course, he can't expect Wonwoo and Jeonghan to listen because he was late. Way too late. It would seem that detailing the story would be more of an excuse than of a reason, and he decided to just entirely pity himself the whole night.

His best friend Mingming welcomed him with open arms. He closed his business earlier to accommodate a devastated Minghao, and while the latter didn't want to, Mingming did so anyways.

The Chinese man sat in front of him as he offered a steaming bowl of japchae. "You haven't eaten, aren't you?"

Minghao slowly shook his head. "No. There was no reason to."

Mingming tsks, and took the glass of brandy being swirled in his best friend's hand. "While I don't really know anything other than alcohol and it's after effects, I highly recommend you eat. You're rather into that Sohee's situation way too much and I kept questioning why hasn't she figured out things yet."

A shrug. "I don't know and I am rather too tired to care." He sighs. "Though as of the moment, I would rather die."

"Did Mingyu do something?"

"Why do you always suspect Mingyu? Did he do anything worth your anger?"  
"Did he even apologize when you found out that he's the guy who lured you to Jihoo? Was he even remorseful to know that you haven't escaped entirely during that night?"

Silence.

"I know he didn't." Mingming sneers. "He promised to make it up to you. And while he did, I doubt if he even loved you back."

Minghao glared at his best friend. "He did. I know and felt he did."

"But he _isn't_ yours, Hao. So why stay?" Mingming responds carefully. Minghao had actually went to his place during the failed Engagement Party, and cried. The man comforted his friend, unable to understand his friend's adamant reason to stay. "No offense, but hear me out. You knew for a fact that Mingyu's been looking for Bohyuk - which turned out to be Wonwoo - ever since their palms touched. And it is known for a fact that while names only do appear at the age of twenty-one and above, touches between Linked before those years are noted as electrifying. So of course, he'd search for him. And now that they've met, do you think he'll still stay?"

"I know he won't." Minghao sighs, picking up the chopsticks and poked his food. "But Wonwoo's husband is bound to be mine, and I'm at loss on what to do."

On cue, his best friend took his hands and looked for the name. His eyes widened, meeting Minghao's avoiding gaze. "Wen Junhui? The successful head of a restaurant conglomerate?"

Sighing, Minghao pulled his hands and rested them frustratingly at his hair. "I don't know what to do."

"You do. And you can."

"And what? Destroy a marriage? What would I gain from it?"

Mingming rolled his eyes. "You'd gain a family. Besides, the sooner you do this, the faster everything will fall into their appropriate ends." Sighing while he leaned in his seat, Mingming drank the alcohol in his hold. "We could move now, and start arranging things. You have everything you need; don't doubt my assistance. You can do this."

In silence, Minghao just ate the now cold noodles, and kept his mind blank.

#- ≧__≦ -#

Wonwoo happily looked at his children.

Yeoreum and Gyeoul stood by the cots, the latter poking Hwayoung's and Jineun's cheeks while the former just stares at them. Junhui had calmed him down after his panic with the names; his husband had wanted their children with the season's names. They're the representation of their conceiving and births, and the omega can't bring himself to disagree.

As Junhui tend to him, Wonwoo didn't fail to see the name etched on his husband's hand. He knew he screamed over to Minghao about his betrayal, though he didn't think of the latter's circumstances. But for Junhui, he lost a lot of things.

He had lost Wonwoo and most importantly, his sister.

Nobody can provide Junhui any comfort when he saw his sister's disintegrating body hanging from the ceiling of that dreadful cottage. Wonwoo and Jeonghan had spoken about what they did remember, but Junhui's anger didn't subside for her murderers.

The omega had wanted to ask on what they should do now; however, something doesn't sit well for him. It seemed wrong to just be mad at Minghao because it seemed unjust. And castigating the omega might hurt his husband, who's the man's Linked, and Wonwoo didn't want to let his alpha feel the pain.

Deciding to stop with thinking hard thoughts, he busied himself to his phone and indulged himself with the congratulatory message. Two messages amused him, and his giggles captured his family's attention. Junhui went into his side with an amused smile in his lips, and peeked into his phone.

From: Jeon Samuel

12:50AM > Mom said you got twins again!

12:50AM > That's unfair! I'm stuck with Jisoo hyung's bullying alone forever!

12:51AM > But at least I don't have a feminine name attached to me!

"That kid," Junhui muses as he kissed his husband's temple. "Jeonghan hyung will get pissed at him if he knew about that."

Wonwoo snorts. "He wants an upper hand too." Then he laughs. "Jisoo got not just Jeonghan hyung's look and demeanor but also his naughtiness."

That made Junhui laugh even more. "I wonder how your brother endures that."

"Seungcheol hyung gets teased all the time." Wonwoo then proceeded and read Jisoo's message. Jisoo and Samuel are Seungcheol and Jeonghan's children. Jisoo's a seventeen year old sigma who's too intelligent for his own good. His second gender came as a surprise; he's the only sigma to ever be born in the noble family of only alphas or omegas. At the same time, it made sense to them why Jisoo's a sigma - he grasps things more easily than others. At seventeen, he's already studying in the United States of America under a scholarship. He had already finished his teaching degree majoring in English and is taking a degree in Gender Relationships.

From: Gentleman Jisoo  
01:31AM > Congratulations, my dearest uncle for another set of mouths to feed; at least, uncle Jun is more than capable to ensure their future.

01:32AM > Also, Mom told me some news - I am on break anyways so I arranged a flight home.

01:32AM > We could talk. ALL of us.

01:33AM > I would very much appreciate if your Unmarked Linkeds would come.

01:34AM > Your lives are messed up, so we'll try to see any other possible ways you guys could co-exist.

01:35AM > Drag them if needed. By law, everyone's supposed to undergo decision talks anyways.

01:36AM > Love you guys.

With a resigned sigh, Wonwoo looked wordlessly at Junhui who kept patting his head for comfort. The omega's surprised to see a cold expression on the alpha's usual smiling face, and it made him frown. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks through a whisper.

Junhui smiles at him and kissed his forehead before slowly shaking his head no. "Sleep, Hon. You've been stressed and got operated; recuperate first, okay? Then, we'll talk."

"Are you sure? You seem mad."

"I'll be fine." A sigh. "I'll ask Jeonghan hyung to stay here first so I could drag those two to sleep. I'm sure Mom and Dad can stay with them for a few days while I stay here."

"If you're sure, Hui." Wonwoo gives out a sincere smile. "I love you."

The alpha returns the gesture. "As I love you."

#- ≧__≦ -#

When Junhui went out of the room, he asked Wonwoo's parents to let the twins stay with them for a night. Gyeoul frowned but Yeoreum reasoned with her, so they went home. Jonghyun had examined Wonwoo with Seungcheol, all too worried for their brother. Hansol face timed them, sorry he can't come due to exams the next day but promised to visit once he gets a free time.

Jeonghan stayed with Wonwoo even before Junhui could ask the favor, saying omegas knew more about childbirth than alphas. He made Junhui promise though, to bring them a mini dessert cakes, to which the young man happily accepted. Then he turned to the Kims (just Dahyun who calmed Nari down and Baekho who's just accompanying his mother while chatting with Jonghyun and Seungcheol during his stay) who decided to stay and thanked them. He surprised them too, by asking for Mingyu's contact information. He's calm and polite, though he never mentioned his intentions as to why he wants to speak with the alpha.

The next thing Mingyu knew was he's meeting Junhui and Seungcheol in one of the former's restaurant at two in the morning.

When Junhui extended the invite, he had asked of Mingyu to bring someone else to witness their conversation. The latter didn't waste time and contacted his best friend Seokmin who grew up with him since they were in nappies and had absolutely knew his side of the story. He's an architect doing projects in Korea as of the moment, and had a very loyal character. The man immediately says yes and met him by his house in a span of ten minutes after the call.

Seungcheol was by the middlemost seat when the best friends came. The aloha had welcomed them, excusing Junhui who's on the kitchen preparing food.

"By the way, we have forgotten to actually thank you," Seungcheol states, as he pass down a bowl of pistachios for appetizers. "You just left after your talk with Junnie, and we haven't even able to see you at all after the childbirth."

"I thought it'd be awkward for everyone since I meddled and all." Mingyu shrugs. "I have completely bypassed Junhui as a spouse and specially as a father, so I left."

A subtle shake of head. "Not at all, I dare say. Wonie had been looking for you as soon as he woke up, frowning because he wasn't able to thank you. So don't worry about it."

Before Mingyu could actually force his side to the alpha, Seokmin joins the conversation. "How was he, by the way? Are the children okay?"

"Yeah, they were. Though there were some panicking that went after." Seungcheol snorts.

Worry came over Mingyu's features but was more prominent in his pheromones. "Did something happen to Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo's older brother leaned into his chair and grinned at the duo while munching his nuts. Once he's down he playfully chuckles. "Gyeoul named her siblings Hwayoung and Jineun."

"Was that bad?" Seokmin asks, cracking his nuts as he does.

"Not really. Junhui didn't mind though my brother did. It's just that she decided to name her brother after beautiful flowers and her sister over falling leaves." The alpha raises his brows. "If you get what I mean."

The architect laughs, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "She's got a bad naming sense; I don't _know_ where she got that from." He heaves. "Remember when you named your pet Bone because he likes bones?"

Mingyu blushed until the tips of his ears, embarrassed. "But he did love bones especially! He'd finish them all over their manufactured food!" He retorts through gritted teeth.

His best friend gave him a scolding look. "He's a _dog,_ Gyu. Of course he'll love bones."

Before Seungcheol could ask something, a voice made it's way known. "To make things better," Junhui interjects as he walked to them with a tray filled with food. "Gyeoul once named a worm Wiggly because it wiggles when poked." That made Seokmin chortle which received a hit on his head courtesy of Mingyu.

The three men then helped Junhui bring out the dishes and drinks from the kitchen, distributing the meal per serving. Then they all sat down, silence enveloping the previous light atmosphere into awkward tension.

Wordlessly, they decided digging into the meal after some staring. Junhui had served Korean dishes to be safe; the seafood soup deliciously paired with seaweed, the kimchi mixed into the jjajjangmyeon sauce, and makgeolli ice cream with ginger sauce. Seokmin tries to do some talking, who's mostly replied back by Seungcheol. The talk only started when Junhui brought out tea and cookies after their hearty meal.

"Well . . . as things are kind of complicating more and more, I have a proposal. To the both of you."

Mingyu frowns, skeptical. "And how do we even fix this? Hao haven't spoken to me about your status nor Wonwoo's link to me. Do you seriously think there's a way to return things back to normal?"

"I doubt that, too." Junhui sighs. "But Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung's eldest child, will be coming here to give us a talk. He's been studying about Links and Bonds . . . so maybe . . . just maybe. We can figure things out."

Silence stretched yet again. Seungcheol decided to coax Seokmin out to let the other talk peacefully, sensing some doubtful tension as the two guests were around. They left with the pretense to buy something at the nearest convenience store.

"Are you willing to accept Hao, if there would be a chance?" Mingyu tries to ask. "I know that Wonwoo and Jeonghan had branded him as a traitor for something I do not understand . . . but more than a mate, he's my best friend. I won't lie and say that I do know everything . . . but he's a good guy."

"Maybe to you. Or to his acquaintances. But Wonwoo only relies on Jeonghan when he had nightmares about that night. And the mere fact that he looked guilty as Wonwoo shouted at him counts as something, right?"

With a groan, Mingyu rested his head frustratingly at his hands. "I don't even understand how all the four of us are connected together. It's kind weird."

"Fate plays in mysterious ways." Junhui retorts, suddenly fascinated at his tea. No one says anything again even if Seokmin reminds them that it's approaching five in the morning.

"I'll try to convince Hao about that," Mingyu says as he stands up. "If I can't, I'll just drag him."

The words didn't seem nice for Junhui that he gave out a low snarl. "To force him?"

A scoff. "He's _still_ mine. And it's not like you'd try to bring Wonwoo either." Mingyu glares. "So I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do when you're not even considering to try and get to know him."

"And you have the right to just force people to submitting into your will?"

Mingyu snarls. "I certainly believe that you don't really know neither of them so well. So don't go highfalutin, moron."

The tension broke when Seokmin anxiously silent pulled Mingyu out of the restaurant and drove him away. Seungcheol, in the other hand, just frowned as he patted Junhui's shoulder in sympathy.

#- ≧__≦ -#

Jisoo came back like a sandstorm, restless with overwhelmed wants and feelings scattered all over like dust particles.

He first attended to the newly born alpha and beta, bullying them into crying by pinching those cheeks. Next, he kept irritating Yeoreum by bothering the alpha whilst reading, causing him to be pushed and locked out of the young man's room. Then, he kept pestering Samuel by interrupting his dance practices by changing the music in the midst of the routine or just plainly asking his younger brother for errands.

It wasn't until he had spoken to a very reluctant Minghao by disrespectfully taking the phone from Junhui mid-call that his true personality had shown.

Junhui was speaking to his Linked for the sake of coaxing him into the talk, intentionally wanting to end all their connections after reaching a conclusion with the other pair. Minghao proved it to be impossible though, highly evasive as the days passed by and plainly ignores Junhui while in sight.

No one could blame Wonwoo of not trying to reach out nor Jeonghan did ever even tried. The two omegas seemed to share a silent pact to not even speak of the matter again regardless of who asked, and just tended to the kids (in Wonwoo's case) and Sohee's hearings (per Jeonghan's situation). Thus, no one had really made a way for Minghao to even know what will the meeting be about.

The sigma was unimpressed, of course. He had been back for a week and neither of the couples tried to ring him regarding the main reason he went home. So pissed, he had taken the matter into his own hands as soon as he heard Minghao speak.

"I don't specifically know the reasons why you're running away nor am I in the mood to know those. While you idiots think that delaying matters make everything work on your end, sooner or later, something will happen that will make you guys commit fatal mistakes in the future." A mad huff. So please, can you people can be mature enough to talk?" Then he hangs up for the alpha.

That is how four adults men found themselves sitting in the midst of a French Restaurant forcefully facing a seventeen year old grumpy sigma.

Neither is speaking, and if Jisoo's resigned sigh is to go by, anyone would think that the minor is the sane one.

"Can I speak to the alphas first?" Jisoo asked unhappily. "Your partners will hear of this once I've established what is going on in that brain of yours." After a silent tug of war, the omegas went their way separately, Wonwoo walking over to Yeoreum who's insistent to tag along while Minghao went on his own by the bar.

"Why can't they hear about this now?" Mingyu asked curiously. He had looked over the sigma's profile and has been utterly impressed; it made sense why his aura is very authoritative. Furthermore, he knew that their case is one of the few ones known for being Linked while Bonded to other due to the sheer influence of their families.

"One, this talk mainly applies to alphas. Biologically speaking, omegas are ruled over by those above them, and it won't matter whatever they decide. Yours will do. Secondly, I am being frank by asking what you guys is thinking about this situation. That way, I could see what you do know. Lastly, I want everything be decided on your own." The sigma sighs. "There isn't a lot of noted cases like you guys have, but there are still evidences of it. I know things are difficult as of the moment, and I promise you, the omegas will bear most of the weight of the repercussions. That's why I wanted to speak to just the both of you first."

Both alphas were stunned. Neither spoke, until Junhui volunteers. "What do you want to know?"

"Basics first." Jisoo leans on his chair as he holds his tea cup to drink. "What it is do you guts know about Links and Bonds?"

"Uh," Mingyu mumbles. "Fated Pairs are like options? Sorry for the term - I remember learning that it's the body's way in recognizing who's the person you'll have better gene mix. Whereas Soulmates guarantees perfect breeding." He looks at Junhui.

"What I know is that Soulmates are basically the way for us to make better genetic outcomes. If that answer would help." He shrugs.

Jisoo laughs half-heartedly. "Wrong. Both of you." He places his cup back by the saucer and shakes his head lightly. "While it is true that Fated Pairs are secondary options, they are also the connection to meeting your Links. If you haven't met your pair, you can't complete your genetic make-up which in turn makes one unable to meet their their Linked."

"I don't understand. What is there to complete in a bond?" Junhui asks.

"In studies, a person usually meets their Fated during dire situations. Those relationships establishes growth and maturity. This fact is correlated in the readiness of someone in holding something permanent - which is ultimately the Link - that results in your DNAs somehow improving one's genetic make-up."

Baffled, Mingyu frowned ath the sigma in defiance. "I met Minghao on the night of the incident not prior," He huffs and leans closer. "I know this sound creepy but I have been seeing Wonwoo from afar for like weeks before that."

The sigma seemed unbothered by the response and pops up a forkful of cake to his mouth. He pursed his lips at the agitated male leaning towards him, but never made any retorts until he cleared up his mouth after his second spoonful. "This will sound creepy," he cheekily counters with a nonchalant smile. "But I have asked for your files. Way back from middle school until today. Asked your families and some under the table help for Minghao's." He stares squarely at Mingyu's eyes. "Minghao has been a transfer student two years ago before that incident. And you only have been noted mentioning about "Snowman" during junior years."

"In that sense . . . Mingyu has certainly met Minghao before Wonwoo." Junhui concluded.

A subtle nod. "Evidently. From what I have gathered, Minghao has been a part of the Art Club which Mingyu had been active to since freshman years. Their art teacher had witnessed that she had indeed paired the two over an assignment with flowers as motif, only to be gifted with a very unique painting."

Mingyu leaned back into his seat and stared aimlessly at the chandeliers, brows furrowed in concentration. Jisoo's been truthful so far; he certainly remembers being one of the best art students in the school. He had always been into graphics, though it didn't stop him grom trying painting either. And that flower assignment the sigma has been referring to was titled Blossoming, which had him encounter confusion over its meaning.

But the real forgotten piece of fact for him was who was his partner that time. All he did remember was being assigned with an omega who isn't his classmate and had an extreme difficulty in dividing as well as finishing the task due to language misunderstandings.

The end result was outstanding, though. He had painted an depicted woman in the middle, with a pigtail braid being untangled as his partner painted an array of abstract colors in the background, chosen darker pallette accentuating her features.

"That was Minghao?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup. You guys even have a photograph in winning first place in an interschool competition." Jisoo says, finding his almost empty plate more amusing. "And that Adult Ceremony portrait still hangs on one of the walls of the art room - which is now renovated into an atelier by the school - together with your minute class picture."

"Impossible." Mingyu breathes.

"Possible." The sigma counters before beckoning a waiter and asked for cookies and cakes. He also orded some and gestured to Yeoreum who's now reading with Wonwoo at a different table.

"Now we've established Mingyu and Minghao's meeting; it isn't even a secret that Wonwoo and I are childhood friends," Junhui starts, "I don't think that neither of the four of us know we're Fated. Nor there were signs of it. So . . . why this mess?" He asks, stress radiating off him.

Jisoo looked disappointed at first before rolling his eyes in irritation. That's one of the other quirks he had taken from his mother other than his naughtiness: his minute patience being followed by a sassy roll of eyes. He knew he's young but his intelligence sometimes burrow into arrogance when he's forced to explain everything to somebody else.

"Fated are secured by characteristically marked pheromones. This technically means that the partner's pheromones can be sniffed off by others despite not having a bond formed yet causing a feel of being taken. This is why during heats and ruts, your pheromones only call for your mated. The process intensifies whenever one is Claimed. Through Links, the pheromones released by your partners can be read further like hormones, thus, one can associate the mood into not just an emotion but also an incident."

"That means that if I smelt my mate, I can immediately tell when they're going to have their heat or rut, correct?" Junhui confirms.

Jisoo hums over his tea. "That's why Mingyu's been focused on Wonwoo the entire meeting, because he can read Wonwoo's pheromones. He unknowingly releases subtle scents to assure his Link that it is fine to give birth and he'll be okay."

"Shouldn't Junhui calm him better than I do? They're Bonded. And they're his children. So technically speaking . . . his scent should support him more than I do."

"It isn't his children anyways, so how can Junhui calm him down?"

Two alphas stiffened from the sigma's words. Neither spoke nor moved and the sigma wasn't bothered at all. He ate his second helping and blinked when halfway through his cake, nobody had uttered a word yet.

"What do you ever mean?" Mingyu braves to ask. He doesn't like the implications of those words and severely wished to make things work for Junhui this time.

A shrug. "I meant what I said, Kim Mingyu. Those newly born twins are yours not Junhui's."

Nothing surprised the two from the way Junhui stalked out of their booth, hands balled tightly into fists.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanation!  
> And some hints, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in one of my most awaited days off, an somehow the comments got into me. With that, my motivated brain collaborated with my hands to type this.
> 
> ** I promise, Junhui will get the happiness he deserves. He's one of my biases (together with DK and Wonwoo) so I'll make sure of it! :)
> 
> Enjoy this unBeta'd chapter.
> 
> Good night! :*

Jisoo followed Junhui after he saw his uncle follow his mad husband outside. He left Mingyu alone in his own thoughts, dazed, confused, and conflicted that he didn't notice Yeoreum who's now sitting beside him until the child tapped his arm.

Mingyu flinched hard, and got offended by the young alpha's unimpressed look. "What?" He asks, defensive. He wants to say that he got surprised so there's nothing wrong in his reaction, but the child's serious look made him shut his mouth.

"Are you our Appa?" He asks, voice hard and determined. The twins had somehow known they aren't with their real father; neither is just making an effort to know the entirety of their mother's past. They're scared on what they'll discover. But they have heard Wonwoo's nightmares, Junhui's calming voice, Jeonghan's reassuring words, and Great-grandfather Jeon's limited words.

The speculation grew worst during Wonwoo's labor when the stranger alpha was the one attending to the omega's needs. It didn't help that the pregnant male preferred the man's scent either, and both Yeoreum and Gyeoul watched silently as the commotion died on its own.

As confirmed as it was, they are surer that Junhui isn't their birth father and _it never mattered._ _It's okay_. Why? Because it is the alpha took them in and treated both of them like his own. So they didn't have any complaints; however, unanswered questions bothered them enough.

So this meeting is more of finding the answers left in the dark, buried down as secrets unveil one by one.

That's how Yeoreum met Mingyu's gaze courageously, and the alpha in Mingyu is proud at his child's braveness. Children usually cowers in an afult's presence, but Yeoreum seeme intelligent enough to know when to.

"Why do you ask?" Mingyu coughs, trying to shy away from the truth. He's not the one to decide whether the children should know or not.

"You look like Gyeoul." Yeoreum tilts his head. "And she's kind of like you. Loud and irritating." Mingyu scoffs at the description. "So, are you?"

"You have a father, right? Junhui?"

"We know he isn't our biological Dad. He admitted it." Yeoreum _lies._ He needs to.

The older alpha blinked. "I thought he took both of you in?" At least, that's what he thought.

"He did. Signed the papers and all. But I know you wronged Mommy that's why he's got trauma and early pregnancy." Yeoreum frowns. "And Dad loved all the three of us so I guess it isn't a big deal." He huffs.

"So why do you ask now?" Mingyu retorts, knowing his silent admittance is somewhere along the line.

"Because you left and now you're jeopardizing everything." The child huffs and adjusts his circular shaped glasses perching by his nose bridge. "Did you wronged Mommy again? Hwayoung is like you - tan and all round eyes."

Mingyu, scandalized by the accusation growled in anger. But Yeoreum remained unfazed and had been frowning steadily at him. Realizing he's about to harm a cheeky minor, his child moreover, he took deep breaths and calmed himself. "I didn't force myself again on Wonwoo, okay?" He declares through gritted teeth. "And it's not like I ran away - I looked for him. I've been basically stalking him by high school and I know it is creepy to admit this but I have always liked him. Crazy even. But I have to leave him somewhere safe so he gets to live well. Do you understand me?"

Yeoreum scrunches his nose, confused at the sudden onslaught of information. "So you like Mommy?"

Silence stretched. Mingyu wants to keep his mouth shut, but his Link doesn't allow him to. "I do."

"So do you actually plan on claiming all five of us?" He asked, eyes wide in wonder.

The older alpha purses his lips. "Why do you ask all those questions? It shouldn't be your concern! You should think of studying and being an athlete not bothering yourself with adult matters!"

"I am the top of our class." A shrug. "And I hate exercising - that's Gyeoul's job." A pause. "She's a swimmer by the way. A very good one; got golds in her competitions."

"I didn't ask."

"But you looked curious. No need to be shy."

Blushing in embarrassment, Mingyu was about to retort an annoyed response when a looming dangerous pheromones filled his nose. His eyes immediately darted towards the door and saw two sets of couples by the entrance. They looked all the same, except that their arms are tattooed like plain canvases. The blond met his eyes and smirks at him as soon as he saw Yeoreum gazing at newcomers too.

Mingyu took Yeoreum in his arms and whispered to hide his face. The little alpha obeyed, whispers the word _"Danger."_ on his estranged father's ears and leaned. Mingyu caressed his onyx mop of hair then his back and met Jihoo halfway.

"Hyung," He greets, voice way too cheery. "How's life?"

Jihoo gave out a devilish grin, eyes staring at Yeoreum's little back. "So you got a kid with him? Lucky you." He responds rudely. "Such a shame I haven't got a taste of him. He looked delicious, you know?" He licks his lips maliciously. " Delicate?"

Yeoreum stiffens, and Mingyu kept comforting the child by rubbing his back, pheromones eliciting assurance. He knew that the young alpha is way too smart, and even the topic shouldn't be something he should hear, he's rather content to know that Wonwoo is outside as of the moment. He'll deal with Yeoreum later. "Nah. Good. 'Cause I'm sure he won't enjoy you, recalling your past failed relationships." He laughs at the angry expression Jihoo wears. "Forgive me though, my son and I are needed home; hubby's waiting with our newest litter. See ya." Then he gets out without looking back.

#- #__# -#

Junhui had lashed out on Wonwoo, a rare occurrence throughout their relationship.

He didn't expect to nor wanted to. It's just that he doesn't understand why things doesn't go his way. All he wanted was a happy family with the omega he loves. But as soon as he thought he could finally have it, Jisoo takes everything back from him through a simple sentence.

As if it's easy to just accept that they're not yours again and again then call it a day.

He wanted to shout. But he can't. At least not in the city. So he just busied himself in pounding the wall by a nearby alley. Wonwoo had left him after his outburst, but Jisoo shows up as he patted his uncle's back lightly.

Taking deep breaths, Junhui faced Jisoo whose stoic face is such a sudden surprise. He then gestured the older to sit with him by the edge of the sidewalk. Junhui didn't immediately sat downbeside the younger man, distressed pheromones ringing all over the place. In frustration, he ran his hands over his hair, messily leaving it as soon as he sat down.

"I know that came off more of a shock." Jisoo starts after he felt Junhui's calmer mood. The sigma stares at the still busy highway, noting some good cars passing through. "And I know how much the two of you wanted it."

"So why I can't have children with Wonwoo?!" He sneered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What's so hard to give me that?!"

"First things first," The younger frowns. "Calm down. Secondly, bear in mind that we haven't fully studied everything and whatever I'm going to tell you is entirely confidential."

Junhui nods after a while, and Jisoo takes that as a cue.

"Soulmates are nothing but predestined marks. That's what people often thinks. But every pair doesn't meet the one unless they undergo a certain process.

"It is not widely spread but Linked Pairs typically feel attraction with each other after just a single meeting. It is described as an intense interest characterized by sudden ignorance of potential mates. And while names only writes itself when the Linked are of legal age, their body doesn't fully understand the bond if both didn't meet their Fates first."

Jisoo pauses and looks at his Junhui. "You see, most often than not, Links do not meet their destined partner unless they have met their Fates. These people are the actual bridge for the mates to meet, and are essential into their Fated's growth." The younger blinks. "Do you remember when I asked you about that paintbrush over a set of piano keys I saw at your left sole? The one with four eight notes above the paintbrush?"

"I didn't have that tatooed. I already told you that, right?"

"Yeah. You did." Jisoo smiles. "I saw the same thing on uncle's left sole. He says he never saw it until I pointed it out, and denied any liking or interest in tattoos."

Confused, Junhui tilts his head slightly. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Fates share the same marks that always sears itself on the soles of their feet. The images are small but held meaning for the two. In this matter, only you knew that uncle could sing and rap which lead to my Dad dragging him into one of the Music Club's meeting. That attendance inevitably made him meet his soulmate, Mingyu.

"Whereas uncle had asked you to paint your piano in more interesting colors which made you visit art galleries for ideas. It made you speak to Minghao, one of the place's young artists of that time which was an usher at that time.

"That meeting is significant. Not because you're bound to each other, but because your body recognizes the need to strengthen your genetic makeup and personality in order to attract your other half even more."

"That doesn't explain why I couldn't have children with my husband."

"It's because Mingyu had him first." Jisoo says quietly. "You see, when Mingyu and Wonwoo had shared that rut, while they aren't ready yet, uncle's body registered his Link. With it, while genetically incomplete at that moment, a connection has been made. And since then on, the only genes and hormones uncle Wonwoo's body ever recognizes - and will ever will - were Mingyu's."

Junhui shed silent tears. Jisoo patted his back, consoling him. "I have read that they've met at an engagement party,"

"Yes. That fucking party that Grandpa Jeon pleadingly asked us to attend. What about it?"

"Haven't you noticed that the newborns have been detected just after that meeting?" Jisoo waited Junhui to nod. "Omegas were not reported to actually store their alpha's sperms. And technically, that's impossible because it drips out of the body."

"But for Links . . . that isn't the case, right?"

Jisoo solemnly nodded. "It doesn't necessarily mean that that tiny contact could impregnate my uncle that easily. It just that after long, they've met once again, and Mingyu's excited pheromones caused the body to register the contact. Since there was acceptance in the alpha's hormones during the handshake, and your sexual contact after that incident . . ."

Junhui laughed, deliriously angry. "So I was mistaken as somebody else."

"Precisely."

"Isn't that unfair," The alpha says. "To be never enough?"

"But you're a father, too. To someone else's sons, however." Jisoo's eyebrows raised in question as the alpha stared at him. "Don't tell me . . . you do not remember?"

"What do you ever mean?" He asks, uneasy thrumming of his chest made Junhui scared.

"Minghao. You met him that night. You spent your first rut with him."

Junhui's mind shattered black.

#- +__+ -#

The omega worriedly follows his husband, only to be blocked by Jisoo. His nephew says that it is not yet time for him to know what they're talking about; they haven't reached a conclusion yet and everyone's emotional as of the moment. He obliges albeit reluctant. Wonwoo believes in Jisoo's judgement, his actions usually surprises them because he reads the atmosphere best.

He found himself pulled by Minghao to hide in the corner by the restrooms. They heard a conversation involving Mingyu, somehow tense air suffocating them. Wonwoo was frowning, seeing his son's tight hold on the man he barely knew while being carried; however, he's more worried on the implications of the alphas' conversation.

"Hide, Wonwoo. If he sees either of us, we're dead." Minghao whispers dully.

"I don't think you're in the position to try tell me what to do." The other sneers through gritted teeth.

A resigned sigh. "I know full well you don't trust me; they've been following Mingyu and I for months now. I doubt they have forgotten you and Jeonghan, albeit your different names before. They bore great grudge and I rather you don't get caught in it."

Wonwoo paused, staring at Minghao with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know?"

A subtle shake of the forehead. "Not now. Not this soon."

"Why?"

"Because -" A loud ringing of Minghao cellular phone made him pause and stare silently at Wonwoo. The latter shrugs in disinterest, and proceeded to stare at Mingyu's retreating back as he head to pay still carrying Yeoreum in his arms.

 _"Mom!"_ A cute voice says and Wonwoo couldn't help but freeze.

"Xingan," Mingahao says softly. "Mom's busy. Is something wrong?"

" _Uncle Ming says I have to be understanding and postpone our trip to the Ocean Par_ k." A whine is heard. _"Why?"_

"Well . . . Mom's got an event the day we're supposed to go; I have rescheduled our trip already, we could go the day after. So don't pout at Mom, okay?"

_"Promise?"_

"Of course, baby. I promise. And I'll keep it as always."

" _Love you! Mw_ ah!"

"I love you too." Then Minghao drops the call. He knew he will be under Wonwoo's scrutinizing gaze once he drops the call, but it didn't make things any easier. Mingahao stares at Wonwoo's questioning eyes, neither saying anything.

It was Wonwoo who started the conversation first. "Mingyu's?" He asks, simple but concise.

"No." A resigned sigh. "Someone else's."

"Does your fiancé know?"

A shake of the head.

"Will you tell Junhui, though?" Wonwoo whispers.

The other omega smiles, genuine acceptance written all over his face. "He's yours, Wonwoo. I won't take him away from you."

"No." Wonwoo sighs. "He's not meant to be mine. Why aren't you fighting for him?"

A sad smile. "I can't fight for him because I'd gain nothing from it. I can't ask him either because there's no use to it - he's into you. I'm not a home wrecker. I'll be fine."

"That's unfair," Wonwoo says, a sad expression plastered in his usually cold face. "I know he's with me and I do know he'll ask to stay with us. But I won't be selfish. If he needs to go, I 'll let him go."

"He'd be sad to hear that."

"I know." The other agrees, a small smile of resignation visible on his lips. "But it's time for him to find everything for him and attain the happiness I can't ever give."

"And how can you say that?" A deeper voice interjected, faking it sweetness.

Wonwoo turned to see an orange hued hair, eyes cold brown, smile maniacally wide. He eyed Wonwoo with desire and the omega stepped back, Minghao pulling him away from the man in the process. No one speaks, even until the Chinese man pulled him further into the doors and ran. 

The man's grip was tight on his wrist, and it didn't loosen a fraction. Without any basis, Wonwoo just ran, trusting his instincts.

They stopped at a nearby convenience store and bought drinks as they sat in the free seats. Minghao busied himself on his phone, frantic hands typing rapidly but silent. Both omegas stared at each other, deeming it necessary as of the moment to be safe together.

And then, after some suspended silence, both feet found themselves running again. Wonwoo's mind was now working this time, somehow trying to see what the fear they are feeling for. The features of those assailants were unremarkable for him, though their scents are otherwise. They ran and stopped a taxi, riding it together for what Minghao explained as somewhere safe and then they were suddenly lulled to sleep.

The next thing he knew was he's alone with an elementary version of his husband.

Mini Junhui looked wary of him, but his face still bears a faint smile. He's sitting by a rundown sofa bat the left corner of the room, careful of the omega. A metal was shining from his back, and his long brown unkempt hair made him see Junhui in their elementary years. He was as vivid as his dreams, disappearing as he wakes up too. All he remembers was a faint smile until his eyes was shut back into darkness.

When he woke up again, Minghao was back. He's frantically waking Wonwoo up, who stands even confused. The man never said anything but promises an explanation once they're safe. He did believe him, though, ironic that he shouldn't given their previous circumstances. They ran, as silent as they can, watching for each other's back, until they reach a room with two hostages sitting in a chair. They're bound with chains, asleep. Having to judge Minghao's reaction, Wonwoo deduces they're a part of the man's family.

Minghao rushes him to run alone. Escape and never look back. It pained him to do so, but he knows if neither of them stays longer, they'll be in more trouble. So after offering a tight embrace, he did as he's told.

Wonwoo runs.

Doing it as subtly as he can can be hard, however. With no one to depend on, he kept thinking again and again about his worst case scenarios. He tried to calm himself down until finally, finally, he reached the exit.  
The man who destroyed his happiness stood by the closed door, smirking the same way as he was years ago. When he asked Wonwoo to meet his alpha friend who's been crushing on him hard for months. When he took the omega's hand as he replies with a pen name he uses in his school published articles. When he was pulled forcefully into an alleyway as he says no. When he passed out due to the heavy punch he received from his stomach when he almost had escaped.

The same evil smile adorns his face as he allows Wonwoo to watch a live feed of someone zooming in Gyeoul's bedroom window, with his daughter anxiously peeking from behind the curtains, frown prominent in her face.

Wonwoo concedes with tear stained eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! Whoo!
> 
> New Year passed and I should've been updating my earlier stories but this one bugged me way too much that I just felt the need to write it.
> 
> Now, it might be confusing for everyone so I'm clearing things up.
> 
> 1\. In this A/B/O Universe, Sigmas exists. They are like Executives in a way, but they're mostly in the sidelines. They're somewhat secretaries if I should compare. The ranking is A/B/S/O.
> 
> 2\. Being with your Soulmate means being Linked. This is deeper than the Bond, because you'd be able to see what your Linked had experienced during intense emotions or when wanted. This somewhat rejects the idea of privacy, but at the same time, it gives your partner the ability to understand you more - more than pheromone reading.
> 
> The name if your Soulmate appears when they held hands. Just like how the Japanese linked the pinkies to the Red Sring of Fate, shaking hands ensures contact between the Soulmates's pinkies - thus, the name printing. Palm for the Alphas and Wrists for Omegas.
> 
> This phenomenon is rare but can happen to all ranks.
> 
> 3\. Being Fated to another means potential partner. Like a second choice. This is usually equated to sexual tension, though doesn't necessarily means it. Anyone can Bond with their Fated, but that doesn't excuse them from meeting their Soulmate.
> 
> 4\. The Links can be severed by those who have the higher rank. Which necessarily means Omegas cannot undo the Link nor the Bond. This is quite taxing and needs Government supervision, followed by Psychological intervention to ensure that the severed people are capable of living normally again.
> 
> I'll explain more once the chapters touch some other details.
> 
> Thanks for picking this work an giving it some of your time!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Thankee! 😄😄😄😄😘
> 
> Thankee!


End file.
